


You Learn Something New

by Circe_Black



Series: Ushioi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Thirsty Oikawa Tooru, i love them, lmao that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: In which Oikawa Tooru thirsts after the hot coach and has very poor impulse control.Day 2: College
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushioi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	You Learn Something New

Oikawa Tooru was woefully unprepared for being a college professor. Especially when faced with the hot physical training professor and the coach of the volleyball team. Ushijima Wakatoshi. God even his name made Tooru week. Ushijima-san was a big man, he had broad shoulders and an even broader chest. He looked like he could crush watermelons between his thighs and biceps the size of Tooru’s face. Tooru thirsted over his coworker like a man dying of thirst in the desert. However, his admiration was from afar, just how Tooru desperately needed it to be. 

“Sensei?” Tooru turned to see the brightly smiling face of one of his favorite students. Hinata Shouyou was a joy to have in class. He was very bright and thought quickly on his feet. However, the boy was the spiker for the volleyball team and had somehow managed to find out that Tooru himself had been a setter in his college days. 

“Yes, Hinata?” He asked with a certain amount of trepidation, as once Hinata had found out that Tooru was, as he put it “The Grand King”, he hadn’t stopped asking him to be the co-coach of the volleyball team. Apparently, their setter Kageyama could use some guidance. 

“I wanted to ask-” The ball of sunshine began but was cut off by that deep baritone that had kept Tooru up one two many times at night.

“Hinata, stop bothering your teacher and go get ready for practice.” Those piercing olive eyes raked up and down Tooru’s form as he desperately tried not to do anything embarrassing like shiver, whimper, or sink to his knees in front of this god of a man. He barely registered Hinata’s “Yup” as he bounced out of the room. Tooru had zoned out staring at the chest of the man who ran through his head every few minutes when suddenly he bowed to him. Tooru felt that his gasp wasn’t too out of place but was perhaps a tad breathy. 

“Excuse me, could you repeat that?” Tooru had to focus with all he had as those eyes met his again.

“Ah,” Ushijima began straightening up again, Tooru swallowed. “I was apologizing for having Hinata bother you so much. I had wanted to ask you to be my co-coach for a while now but you never seemed to be around when I was looking for you. I was three years older than you in schooling so we never overlapped on the court but I had always admired you. I just wanted to ask you one last time if you would pleas-”

“Yes. I will.” Tooru spoke before his mind could catch up. Ushijima blinked then smiled at him and Tooru felt his heart squeeze. 

“I’ll let you grab your stuff but I’ll see you in five minutes at the gym,” Ushijima said after briefly glancing at the clock. Tooru nodded dumbly as Ushijima smiled at him again. “See you there,  _ Coach _ .”

Tooru was pretty sure it was illegal to purr at your coworkers in such a tone after essentially telling them that you had desired them in high school in the longest conversation you had ever had with them. Well, desired to be on the same team but Tooru was on Cloud Nine as he headed to the gym. 

  
  


After a very frustrating practice of a group of barely adults giving him sass and watching the object of his affections flex in a very tight tee, Tooru was pretty sure that he was dead.

“Oikawa-san,” Ushijima said from behind him. Tooru turned with what he hoped was a controlled smile on his face. By Ushijima’s chuckle, he assumed he failed. “You’re very good with them even though they piss you off.” 

They were standing in the abandoned gym by the side of the doors. They were slightly opened and Tooru shivered a little because of the cold he told himself and not because of the hot look in Ushijima’s eye. The other man stepped closer and gently boxed Tooru against the wall of the gym. 

“Thank you for coming today.” Ushijima murmured his lips brushing against Tooru’s before the man stepped back. Tooru grabbed him by one massive bicep, it was unfair really, with a pout on his lips. 

“Oh honestly. You call that a kiss?” He challenged and Ushijima swept back in slamming their lips together. It was so hot and even though he had asked for it Tooru hadn’t expected the other man to comply. He gasped and then Ushijima’s tongue licked its way inside of his mouth. Tooru could hardly think, his hands gripping onto the biceps of the other man as he just hung there. He was aware that he was moaning but that didn’t really matter. Finally, unfortunately, Ushijima pulled away brushing a thick thumb across Tooru’s open lips. He felt a hand slip into his pocket but it was there and gone so quickly that he didn’t think much of it.

“My number, call me soon, okay Oikawa-san?” He said sweetly kissing Tooru one last time on the mouth. He then began to pull away but Tooru squeezed a bicep. 

“Call me Tooru.” He tried not to flush at how wrecked his voice sounded but Ushijima growled at the sound of it as he kissed his forehead.

“Good night Tooru.” With that, he began to stride away. “Call me Wakatoshi, please.” He said at the doors as Tooru hummed his assent.

“Good night Wakatoshi,” Tooru muttered to the air, a hand on his kiss-ruined lips. 

He was sure glad he had become a teacher at Shiratorizawa College. 


End file.
